staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
07 listopada 1991
8.00 Wiadomości poranne 8.10 Dzień dobry - mag. 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 Przyjemne z pożytecznym 10.00 "Miller i Mueller" - "Pożyczka" (1) - serial kryminalny USA 10.50 Po sześćdziesiątce - mag. dla wszystkich 11.50 Wiadomości TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.00 Agroszkoła: Użytkowanie owiec 12.25 Ekonomika dla rolnika 12.35 Zamek z błota - film dok. 13.20 Zielone płuca Polski 14.00 R - jak Konzal - film dok. o lekarzu ze szpitala w Raciborzu, który przeprowadza operacje przedłużenia kończyn 14.25 Zwierzęta świata "Bezcenna przyroda" (6) "Llanos - zalewane wodą stepy Wenezueli" (2) 15.00 Wiedzą sąsiedzi gdzie suseł siedzi - film przyrodniczy 15.30 Przez lądy i morza - Zwyczaje i tajemnice Dogonów 16.00 Studio proponuje 16.15 Dla młodych widzów: "Kwant" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Telemuzak - mag. muzyki rozrywkowej 18.10 Laboratorium - Sport (fizyka w sporcie) 18.30 Podróże do Polski - reportaż 18.50 Magazyn katolicki 19.15 Dobranoc: "Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Miller i Mueller" - "Pożyczka" (1) - powtórzenie filmu kryminalnego USA 20.55 ABC ekonomii 21.00 "Czerwona Gwardia" film dok. o pensjonacie dla zasłużonych weteranów KPZR 21.30 Pegaz 22.00 Interpelacje - warsztaty dziennikarskie 22.50 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.10 Poezja na dobranoc 23.15 Family album (powtórz.) 23.40 BBC - World Service 0.10 Jutro w programie 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Rano 8.10 Telewizja biznes 8.30 "Łebski Harry" - serial francusko-amerykański 9.00 "W labiryncie" -odc. serialu TVP 10.00 CNN - Headline News 10.10 J. angielski - l. 6 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Pokolenia" - odc. serialu USA 17.05 Punkt widzenia 17.35 "Marc i Sophie" -Ale gips serial prod. francuskiej 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Ingmar Bergmann: "Laterna magica" -film dok., prod. angielskiej (wywiady, fragmenty filmów Bergmanna) 19.30 J. francuski - l. 5 20.00 Sport 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport 21.35 Studio Teatralne - Krzysztof Kąkolewski "Co u pana słychać"? (z Wrocławia) 22.45 Wiesław Ochman śpiewa nieznane pieśni Jerzego Gablonza 23.05 Magan 102 - Jestem za... 24.00 Panorama left|thumb|128x128px 14.00 Retransmisja programu satelit. "CNN" 15.00 Program dnia 15.05 Aktualności 15.10 Retransmisja programu satelit. "CNN" 15.30 "Jeż Kleofas" - film dla dzieci 15.40 ,,W cztery świata strony" - telewizyjny informator turystyczny opr. Krzysztofa Srnereki 15.55 ,,Ekostres" magazyn ekologiczny pod red. Olgierda Wieczorka 16.10 StudIo Regionalne 16.25 "Stefan Kisielewski in memoriam" - program Magdaleny Makaruk 16.45 "W górach" - magazyn pod red. Bolesława Cadera 17.15 Studio Regionalne 17.30 ,,Obrazki z Dolnej Saksonii" - Stade - reportaż Adama Wajdy 17.45 ,,Kącik melomana" 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 "Muzyczne ciekawostki" - program Wojciecha Zamorskiego left|thumb|128x128px 10.00 VJ Paul King 13.00 VJ Simone 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits (Berlin) 17.00 MTV's Coca-Cola Report 17.15 MTV at the Movies 17.30 MTV News at Night 17.45 3 From 1 18.00 MTV Prime 19.00 Yo! Raps Today 19.30 Dial MTV 20.00 VJ Ray Cokes 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits 23.00 MTV's Coca-Cola Report 23.15 MTV at the Movies 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 From 1 0.00 MTV's Post Modern 1.00 VJ Kristiane Backer 3.00 Night Videos left|thumb|128x128px 9.45 Reich und Schoen 10.10 Wettlauf mit dem Tod - serial 11.10 Show - Laden 11.25 Die wilde Rose 12.10 Allas Smith & Jones - serial 13.00 RTL aktuell 13.05 Ein Vater zuviel - serial 13.30 California Clan 14.20 Die Springfield Story 15.05 Der Clan der Woelfe 15.45 RTL aktuell 15.50 Chips 16.40 Riskant 17.10 Der Preis ist heiss - quiz 17.45 Sterntaler 17.55 RTL aktuell 18.00 Die wilde Rose 18.45 RTL aktuell 19.15 21 Jump Streer Tator-Klassenzimmer - ser. 20.15 Mini Playback Show 21.15 Ein Schloss am Woerther See 22.15 Der Profi II - film franc. 23.55 Cold Front - Ein Killer läuft Amok - film sens. USA 1.35 Alfred Chitchcock zeigt 2.00 Koniec left|thumb|128x128px 10.30 Tausend Mailen Staub 11.25 Chaos hochn zehn 11.50 Imbis mit Bis 12.15 Agentin mit Herz 13.05 Unser Willi ist der Beste - kom. niem. 14.40 Trick 7 15.35 Mister Ed 16.05 Die Bären sind loose 16.35 Chaos hoch zehn 17.00 Wiadomości 17.10 Cauldfields Witwen - serial 18.05 Trick 7 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Die Schulhofratten von Chicago - film USA 22.15 Hawk 23.05 Der tödliche Schwarm - film USA 1.05 Wiadomości 1.15 Spenser 2.00 Wiadomości 2.10 Black out - film ang. 4.10 Wiadomości 4.20 Unwahrscheinliche Geschichten - serial grozy 4.45 Koniec left|thumb|128x128px 11.00 Amerykańskie quizy telewizyjne 11.50 Rozmowa przy kawie 11.55 Everyday Workout 12.25 Wok with Yan 13.00 Sally Jessy Raphael 13.50 Style File 13.55 Search for Tomorrow 14.20 The Rich Also Cry 15.20 Lifestyle Plus 15.30 Cyril Fletcher's Lifestyle Garden 15.55 Paris - serial 16.50 Rozmowa przy herbacie 17.00 WKRP in Cincinnati - serial 17.30 Amerykańskie quizy telewizyjne 18.25 Lifestyle of the Rich and Famous 19.00 Zakupy w telewizji 21.00 Przerwa 23.00 Zakupy w telewizji cd. left|thumb|128x128px 10.00 Victory with Morris Carullo 10.10 The Mix 11.50 Music News 12.00 The Mix 13.00 Japan Business Today 13.30 Wild America 14.00 All Mixed Up! 14.50 Music news 15.00 Wanted 16.00 On the Air 17.50 Music News 18.00 Drama 18.30 Wyatt Earp 19.00 Comedy Showcase 19.30 Inside Edition 20.00 Prime Sport 21.00 Beyond Tommorrow 21.30 Talking Heads 22.00 The BBC World News 22.30 USA Market Wrap - wiadomości z Wall Street 22.45 King Solomon's Treasure - film 0.20 World News 0.30 Europalia 0.40 Music News 0.50 Wanted 1.50 Blue Night 2.20 Mix All Night left|thumb|128x128px 11.00 The Chalk Garden 13.00 Big Top Pee Wee 15.00 True Confessions 17.00 Black Rain 19.00 Teen Witch 21.00 The Iron Triangle 23.00 Vice Versa 1.00 Neither the Sea nor the Sand 3.00 Murder, Smoke and Shadows 5.00 Smash-Up on Interstate 5 left|thumb|128x128px 10.30 Eurobics 11.00 Supercross 11.50 Johnie Walker Golf Report 12.00 Matchroom Pro Box 14.00 1991 IMSA Camel GT 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Dutch Open Bowling (kręgle) 16.30 British Open Ten Pin Bowling 17.00 Basketball Challenge Nike All Star Team (koszykówka) 19.00 Argentina Soccer 1991/92 (piłka nożna) 20.00 Fascination Motorsport (sporty motorowe) 21.00 Inside Track: Formuła One Grand Prix (wyścigi samochodowe) 22.00 Futbol Espanol 1991/92 23.30 1991 IMSA Camel GT 0.30 Johnie Walker Golf Report left|thumb|128x128px 6.00 - XIX wiek - cz. 5 i ost. 6.55-10.00 - Poranek w RAI UNO 10.00 - Wiadomości 10.05 - Ekonomia 10.25 - Błękitne drzewo 11.00 - Wiadomości 11.05 - RAI UNO w Tunezji 11.55 - Bardzo mi miło RAI UNO 12.30 - Wiadomości 12.35 - Bardzo mi miło RAI UNO 13.30 - Wiadomości 13.55 - Trzy minuty o... 14.00 - Bardzo mi miło RAI UNO 14.30 - Kultura w Mediolanie 15.05 - Premiera 15.35 - Kroniki włoskie 16.05 - BIG! 17.35 - Wolna przestrzeń 18.00 - Wiadomości 18.05 - Fantastico bis 18.40 - Quark - film dok. 19.40 - Almanach 20.00 - Wiadomości 20.40 - ,,Nieujarzmiony" - film 22.20 - Zeus - mitologia 22.45 - Wiadomości 23.00 - ,,Policjanci w mieście" - serial 24.00 - Wiadomości 0.40 - Północ i okolice 1.00 - ,,Pięć godzin gotówką" - film left|thumb|128x128px 6.00 Cuore e batticuore 6.50-9.00 Piccole e grandi storia - Tom & Jerry - Silverhawks - Danger Bay - Lassie - Mr. Belvedere 9.00 DSE - Siltanka Wokilsule. In memoria di Plede Grosso 10.00 Il caso del Dr. Gailland (1975) 11.50 TG 2 - Flash 11.55 I fatti vostri 13.00 TG 2 - Ore tredici 13.20 TG 2 - Economia 13.25 TG 2 - Nonsolonero — Meteo 2 13.45-15.30 Supersoap 15.30 Il lupo della Sila (1949) 17.05 TG 2 - Flash 17.10 Del Parlamento 17.15 Hill Street giorno e notte 18.05 Rock café 18.15 TG 2 - Sportsera - Speciale Coppe 18.35 Il commissario Köster - Meteo 2 19.45 TG 2 - Telegiornale 20.15 TG 2 - Lo sport 20.30 Zio Adolfo in arte Führer (1978) 22.10 Hunter 23.00 TG 2 - Pegaso 23.25 TG 2 - Notte 23.30 Pallacanestro: Philips Milano-Juventude Badalona 0.15 Meteo 2 — TG 2 - Oroscopo 0.20 Ipcress (1965) 2.10 Rock café left|thumb|128x128px 11.00 Automobillismo: Campionato italiano Velocitá Turismo 11.30 Hockey su pista: FAIP Lodi-Gionazzo 12.00 DSE - Il circolo delle 12 14.00 Rai Regione 14.30 TG 3 - Pomeriggio 14.45 DSE - La scuola si aggiorna - Educazione ai linguaggi 15.45 Pallacanestro femminile: Bari-Parma 16.10 Planeta calcio 16.30 Ciclismo Bici & Bike 17.00 Vita col nonna 17.45 La rassegna - Giornali e Tv estere 18.00 Geo 18.45 TG 3 - Derby — Meteo 3 19.00 TG 3 19.30 Rai Regione 19.45 BlobCartoon 20.00 Blob. Di tutto di più 20.25 Una CARTOLINA spedita da A. Barbato 20.30 S.O.S. contro la strage dei bambini In Brasile 22.30 TG 3 Ventidue e trenta 22.45 Il caso Pisciotta (1972) 0.45 TG 3 - Nuovo giorno — Meteo 3 1.10 Appuntamento al cinema 1.20 Fuori orarlo. Cose (mal) viste left|thumb|128x128px 12.00 A proposito di... lavoro 12.25 A come animazione 12.30 Teletext - News 12.35 Bravo Dick 13.00 TG-Tredici 13.15 Pomeriggio con noi 13.45 Mister Belvedere 14.15 Pronto ventuno 2 14.30 Il meraviglioso circo del mare 14.55 Diadorim 15.45 Alice 16.35 Estate nel Dorset 16.45 Pronto ventuno 3 17.00 Marina 17.35 Natura amica 18.00 Poliziotto a quattro zampe 18.25 A proposito di... salute 19.00 Il quotidiano 20.00 Telegiornale 20.30 Menabò 22.05 Prossimamente cinema 22.20 Visti da vicino 22.55 TG - Sera 23.10 Bianco e nero e sempreverde 0.00-0.05 Teletext notte left|thumb|128x128px 8:00 Rynek, handel, finanse 8:30 Wydarzenia, komentarze 9:00 Wiadomości 9:05 Informacje FMSW 9:10 Edward Benesz - film dokumentalny - cz. 1 10:20 O muzyce z muzyką 11:05 Studio Dialog 11:45 Wiadomości 15:00 Wiadomości 15:05 Z archiwum TV: Skrzydlaty wał - film TV 16:00 Dzieci wiatru - serial dokumentalny, cz. 4 16:30 Studio reporterów 17:20 Auto-moto rewia 18:00 Wiadomości 18:10 Rynek, handel, finanse 18:40 Piękny uśmiech 18:50 Gimnastyka: Joga 19:00 Wieczorynka: Bob i Bobek 19:30 Wiadomości 20:05 Polaryzacje - program dla młodych widzów 21:10 Dekalog 9 - serial polski 22:10 Wydarzenia, komentarze 22:40 Stawka V 6.5 22:50 Przegląd rozgrywek pucharowych w piłce nożnej 23:20 Wiadomości left|thumb|128x128px 9:00 Program dla kl. 2 9:20 Pisklęta - program dla najmłodszych 10:05 Dom z siedmioma balkonami - przedstawienie Teatru ABC w Pradze 15:30-16:35 Program dla szkół 16:35 Dla młodych widzów: Magion 17:35 Campbellowie - serial prod. kanadyjskiej, odc. 7 18:00 Dokąd na wczasy? - program publicystyczny 18:30 Dobry wieczór, dzieci 18:40 Wieczorem na ekranie 18:45 Halo teleinseraty 19:10 Wiadomości regionalne 19:30 Dziennik TVC 20:00 Tylko kilka słów 20:05 Formuła 1 - serial prod. francuskiej, odc. 6 20:50 Życie w przyrodzie - serial przyrodniczy 21:20 Olbrzym z Tignes - film dok. prod. francuskiej 21:45 Aktualności 22:05 Kino 60: Śladami krwi - detektywistyczny 23:40 Język anglo-amerykański dla handlowców, część 5 24:00 BBC Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP Katowice z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Lifestyle z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super Channel z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki FilmNet z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Due z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Tre z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TSI z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki F 1 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVC z 1991 roku